starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Maul
Maul Opress was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Jedi. Originally a Dathomiri Nightbrother born on Iridonia as Maul Opress, he was given, as an infant, by his Nightsister mother on Dathomir to Lord Sidious, who trained him in the ways of the dark side of the Force as his secret apprentice, along with the help of a split personality droid. Maul became a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman, and chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. In 8 BJP, the Invasion of Naboo began. Set up by the Dark Lord with the aid of his apprentice, the goal was to get Sidious, as Senator Palpatine, elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. After Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped, Maul was dispatched to follow her. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, he underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was beaten and nearly killed. After recovering from his injuries, Maul traveled the galaxy looking for Kenobi, his former master, and potential apprentices of his own, including Asajj Ventress. And in 0 BJP just before the end of the Clone Wars, Maul founded his own secret Sith Order called One Sith with his two "Hands" Asajj Ventress and Talon'Kai and his brother Savage Opress. Biography Early life Maul Opress, the Dathomirian Zabrak male who would become the feared Darth Maul, was born on Iridonia to Kycina Opress, a Nightsister of Mother Talzin's coven and the Zabrak Khameir Sarin. By birth, Maul was a Nightbrother, a clan of male Zabraks who served as warriors and slaves of the dominant Nightsisters. Like the rest of his kin, Maul was subjected, shortly after birth, to an initiation ritual during which he was immersed in a "magic" oily bath, and covered head to toe in black and red tattoos. The older brother to Feral and Savage Opress, Kycina wanted at least one of her sons to live free of Talzin's control. As a toddler, Maul befriended the nightsister, Asajj Ventress, who he would later share an intimate relationship with. Less than four years after Maul's birth, his mother encountered the Dark Lord Sidious, and implored him to save Maul from the life of a Nightbrother. Though somewhat reluctant, Sidious was persuaded to take Maul, especially given the infant's strong connection to the Force. Training Shortly thereafter, Maul began training with Sidious, who indoctrinated in him the ways of the dark side of the Force. During his training, any show of fear was severely punished by Sidious, and any hint of mercy rewarded with cruelty. By the time Maul was an adolescent, his master had already forged him into a weapon of pure hatred. He had a sense of honor, however, respecting those he deemed worthy opponents and granting them quick deaths. Despite a traumatic childhood, Maul had filial feelings toward his master, and never once contemplated killing him, until his final test. Siolo'urmanka One of Maul’s earliest missions was the assassination of Siolo'urmanka. One of the greatest living Jedi warriors, Manka had since gone into seclusion, renouncing the lightsaber to concentrate on what he felt was a "purer" technique. He now lived on a jungle world in the Jentares system. Maul arrived on the world and cautiously approached the Jedi Master, brandishing his lightsaber. Thinking that he could easily kill the meditating Manka, Maul was caught off guard by the Jedi Master’s sudden attack. Wielding a simple wooden staff, Manka displayed incredible speed, batting Maul across the face with his simple weapon. Maul quickly countered with a quick overhand slash, but Manka managed to dodge. As the Jedi Master pivoted to face him, Maul extended his lightsaber out. However, Maul’s stance only opened himself up, and Manka batted his lightsaber out of his hand. Disarmed and injured, Maul was at Manka’s mercy. Manka allowed Maul to flee. Rather than accept death, the punishment for failure, Maul resolved to best Manka. Knowing that Manka was much faster than himself, Maul determined to outsmart the Jedi Master, get in close and attack. He proceeded to create a new lightsaber, based upon old schematics which he had received from Lord Sidious and inspired by the Zhaboka, a traditional weapon of his species. Fabricating two lightsabers, Maul welded them together, pommel to pommel, creating a double-bladed lightsaber. Confronting Manka again, Maul kept his second blade hidden. Evading the Jedi Master’s opening attack, Maul countered, with the exact same attack he used before. Allowing himself to be disarmed, Maul caught his weapon with his other hand. However, before he could regain his composure, Manka rushed inside Maul’s guard, with his staff to the Dark Lord’s throat and the "pommel" of Maul’s lightsaber pinned against his own back. Maul triggered the second blade of his lightsaber and ignited it through Manka’s back. Ultimate test The ultimate test came when Maul was abandoned by his master on the isolated Outer Rim world Rattatak, forced to survive alone while being hunted by hordes of Assassin droids and Warlords. During the time he was there, he found and was forced to work with, former friend and future lover and understudy Asajj Ventress. After a month's time, Sidious returned and challenged his apprentice to a lightsaber duel, one which the weak and famished Maul quickly lost. Sidious then tossed Maul's lightsaber aside and told Maul that he had failed, and revealed that he had been secretly training another apprentice to replace Maul the entire time. Rage and hatred overwhelmed Maul and, in one final act of defiance, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his master's hand. As he spat the blood back into his master's face in contempt, Maul realized he was no match for the Dark Lord, and when Maul's emotions were finally spent, he prepared himself for death. Sidious struck his lightsaber down on Maul, but without killing him since it had only been a training lightsaber. Sidious then laughed. By wanting to kill his own master, Maul had in fact passed the final test. Sidious proclaimed there had been no other apprentice and then granted Maul with title of Lord. One of Maul's more notable missions was to unite Lommite Limited and InterGalactic Ore, two companies operating on Dorvalla, a planet in the Outer Rim, in order for the Trade Federation to move in and control all shipping of the ore. Lommite ore was an important component of transparisteel, a durable metal alloy used in many construction projects. Wilhuff Tarkin issued a challenge to the two companies for a major contract and both companies looked to the Toom clan to sabotage the other. This led to the loss of the majority of each company's ore transportation ships, and because of this the two companies made a joint effort to destroy the Toom clan. Maul followed the small army to the battlefield and, once they destroyed the Toom clan, killed the survivors, including high-ranking members of Lommite Limited such as Patch Bruit and the Falleen Caba'Zan, who was the leader of the InterGalactic Ore portion of the army. The mission was a success since the two companies' leaders came together and the Trade Federation received its prize. Black Sun Maul originally went on countless missions of terror for his master, killing politicians, crime bosses, merchants, and warlords. Maul's very appearance had been carefully conceived to inject fear into the heart of their enemies and even their unwitting allies. Despite his untold successes, Maul longed for victory over Jedi. Victims of his included the Black Sun leader Alexi Garyn and his Nightsister guard Mighella, and all of the Black Sun vigos including Darnada and Morn. In addition, he killed the assassin Sinya. The Invasion of Naboo Duel on Tatooine Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine.]] Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Maul was dispatched to eliminate the Jedi who had been sent by the Republic to settle the conflict. After tracking them to the planet of Tatooine using the Force and killing Aneesa Dym, a Pa'lowick smuggler who got in the way. Maul went to engage the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn but before doing so, was told by Sidious to leave the teenager Anakin unharmed. Following a short, but intense duel Qui-Gon escaped. He only used one side of his double-blade against the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Maul, having failed in his task to prevent Padmé Solo and Anakin from reaching Coruscant, was eager to exact revenge on the Jedi Knights. Duel on Naboo A long and intense battle ensued, with Maul seemingly on the defensive, but in actuality, steering the battle to a location of his choice. Drawing the Jedi out of the hangar and into the Palace reactor room, he engaged them on the high catwalks. Kicking Obi-Wan off the platform onto one of the lower catwalks, he turned to Qui-Gon, only to be knocked down himself. As Qui-Gon leapt down to deliver the killing blow, Maul kicked him in the gut and quickly righted himself. However, the Jedi Master delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Maul along the catwalk into the laser-walled security hallway protecting one of the exhaust shafts. Suddenly, the walls activated, separating Qui-Gon and Maul, but also Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon. With the battle momentarily halted, the three took a moment to recover, with Maul pacing like a caged animal. When the wall deactivated, Qui-Gon immediately attacked, driving Maul to the edge of the shaft. However, Maul managed to regain the offensive. In the confined space around the shaft, Qui-Gon was unable to adequately counter-attack, and Maul eventually smacked the Jedi Master in the face with his weapon's long hilt, stunning Qui-Gon. Once this act was finished, Maul quickly impaled him in the stomach. Turning to Obi-Wan, Maul again awaited the laser-walls deactivation. As soon as it did, the Jedi Padawan viciously attacked, momentarily catching Maul off guard, even managing to sever Maul's weapon in two. Discarding the nonfunctional lesser half of his weapon, Maul unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, driving Obi-Wan back. Eventually, Maul pushed Obi-Wan into the reactor shaft. As Obi-Wan grasped hold of a input nozzle, Maul kicked the Jedi Padawan's lightsaber into the reactor pit. As Maul struck the edge of the pit repeatedly with his lightsaber, the Jedi Padawan managed to calm himself. Although Maul disposed of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan remembered his fallen master's weapon still lay at Qui-Gon's side. Using the Force, Obi-Wan leaped out of the shaft and summoned the lightsaber to his hand. The Jedi Padawan landed after a mid-air turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that made Maul fall backwards into the pit. Return to Dathomir and One Sith Maul was able to survive the fall, using the Force to grab on to an air vent. He then left Naboo in search of his homeworld, Dathomir. Upon arrival, Mother Talzin treated Maul's injuries by using her magic. The magic also brought back lost memories, including his real name and his brother, Savage Opress. After fully healing from his wounds, Maul told Savage his story, and his hatred for Obi-Wan Kenobi, and realized that his Master never intended for Maul to rule by his side. Seeing this as an act of betrayal, Maul began to plan his revenge against his former Master, intending to create his own Order to use to kill him. The brothers then went in search of others who would join their cause. Eventually, the two wound up on the planet Korriban, where they met Dark Jedi Talon'Kai. He shortly afterward heard a voice summon him. Maul followed the voice that he felt rather than heard, a darkness calling to his darkness. He found and shattered a sealed door and discovered a glowing Holocron, gaining a great bit of knowledge on the beginnings of the Sith, the Exiles, the Sith Empire and the Brotherhood of Darkness from it. Maul had been watching Asajj Ventress from a distance during the Clone Wars, and in 0 BJP he finally had his chance to ask for her apprenticeship. During the Battle of Sullust, Asajj was betrayed by her master, Jard Dooku, received a life-threatening wound from Anakin Skywalker, faked her death and returned to Dathomir. After Talzin healed her, Maul spoke to Asajj, who remembered him from the times they spent together on Dathomir and Rattatak. He then explained why he was there and how he hoped to work with her. Ventress agreed to an alliance with Maul, when promised that they would kill all of their enemies. While she recovered from her injuries, he looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health and all the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. After Asajj regained her full health, Maul officially founded his Order, calling it One Sith. Personality and traits On the surface, Maul Opress was little more than a being of pure hatred and evil, thanks to his harsh, severe training under Sidious. However, he was not totally heartless, granting those he felt worthy of his respect quick and painless deaths. He was capable of some level of emotional connection with others, feeling respect, admiration, perhaps even a level of attachment towards his followers Asajj Ventress and Talon'Kai. As Lord Sidious observed, Maul was obsessed with achieving absolute victory in anything and at any cost. Sidious regarded Maul as a terrifying being capable of withstanding pain in order to succeed against all odds. He was brave, yet prideful as well. Though still an apprentice, Maul was convinced that he could defeat the entire Jedi Order, including the Jedi High Council in their own Temple. Maul's hatred of the Jedi notwithstanding, his master cautioned him to guard against his pride. According to Sidious, Maul was a formidable warrior, but not a "one-being army." Maul was heavily prone to acts of gloating, despite his master's disapproval. His overconfidence was such that he revealed his true identity, his master, and the survival of the Dark Lords to his target Alexi Garyn. Despite his loyalty and obedience, Maul could not help but wonder about the extent of his role in Sidious' grand plan. As apprentice to the Dark Lord Sidious, Maul viewed himself as the eventual successor of him. However, he was also critical of the Rule of Two, believing it an ineffective way to carry the Dark Lords legacy forward. Unlike Sidious, who hid behind the facade of Senator Palpatine, Maul did not have the advantage of a secret identity. He understood that the Jedi Order, rather than the Galactic Republic, was the true enemy of the Order of the Dark Lords. Beyond that, he had no idea as to how his Order would exact vengeance against the Jedi. In battle, Maul was a ruthless and implacable enemy, possessed with an arrogant urge for self improvement, to be the best. His skill level left him overconfident, and he would lower his guard when he felt an opponent was no longer a threat. His arrogance almost got him killed when he opened himself up during his first battle against Obi-Wan Kenobi, an opponent he believed defeated. After his near-death experience on Naboo, Maul struggled to remain alive through his all-consuming hatred for the Jedi who defeated him, and therefore lost his sanity in the process. After being healed by Mother Talzin in both mind and body, a bitter and enraged Maul targeted Kenobi and Sidious for revenge. A scheming mastermind and uncompromising killer, he was no longer a silent opponent who focused primarily on achieving victory through martial prowess any longer. Years of living in agony and exile also caused Maul to develop a new-found sense of patience, something that he never truly learned under Sidious's tutelage. During his duel with Kenobi, Maul utilized Dun Möch by taunting the Jedi Master for his inability to prevent Qui-Gon Jinn's death. Relationships Romantic Relationships Asajj Ventress Talon'Kai Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Darth Maul was a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, trained by Darth Sidious in Juyo, which drew heavily on volatile emotions and the dark side. However, Maul only devoted himself to Form VII's physical focus, desiring pure physical victory, rather than the "higher" Sith tradition of Dun Möch; dominating the opponents spirit and exposing his inner doubts through taunts and psychological warfare. In addition to this, Maul had training in Niman lightsaber combat and the Jar'Kai dual-saber technique., as well as mastery of the fighting style of Teräs Käsi. .]] When fighting multiple opponents, Maul extended the second blade of his lightsaber to form a saberstaff, doubling his lethality as Jedi rarely faced such a weapon, or a skilled practitioner in its use. Maul often used this to catch opponents by surprise. Maul had constructed the weapon himself, using ancient plans stored within one of the holocrons the Sith still possessed. He had based his lightsaber design upon that of Darth Zannah's weapon, which in turn had been a development on Exar Kun's original design. It is likely that this choice also came from his species' penchant for the zhaboka, a similar weapon. Unlike the traditional dueling techniques of most Jedi, Maul combined his swordsmanship with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills a combination which made him a nearly unstoppable dervish of destruction. And whenever Maul encountered a foe he could not best through his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical know-how, outmaneuvering such enemies. Maul was and still is a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman. Maul chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. Force abilities Maul displayed a reasonable amount of competence in telekinesis, utilizing Force Grip and Force Choke while interrogating Hath Monchar, and being able to activate a set of door controls behind him with a flung piece of wreckage. While dueling Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maul used both Force push and red Force lightning against the Jedi. Maul also demonstrated a resistance to Force lightning, shrugging off a barrage unleashed by the Night Sister Mighella while hunting for Alexi Garyn. Darth Maul was skilled in combining Force talents with mechanics. Sidious gave Maul the funds and schematics he needed, and provided his apprentice with a secret facility on Coruscant in which to work. There Maul constructed his signature speeder bike Bloodfin and the Dark Eye seeker droids. Using the Force mechanical skill mechu-deru, Maul modified the protocol droid C-3PX into an assassin droid to guard his ship. While following a lead trying to find and kill Obi-Wan, he wound up on the planet Korriban where he met Dark Jedi Talon'Kai Notes *Maul has a stud earring in the cartilage of his left ear. Links *Gallery *Darth Maul (Quotes) Old Story Thinking Maul was dead, Sidious quickly replaced Maul with the late Qui-Gon Jinn's fallen former master Jard Dooku, dubbed as Darth Tyranus. After recovering from his injuries, Maul traveled the galaxy looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master Darth Sidious, and potential apprentices of his own, including Asajj Ventress the apprentice of the man who replaced him Jard Dooku. And in 0 BJP just before the end of the Clone Wars, Maul founded his own secret Sith Order called Dark Sith with his two "Hands" Asajj Ventress and Talon'Kai. Maul was able to survive the fall, using the force to first stall the long fall and to secondly force heal himself. He then left Naboo in search of a Bacta Tank. After finding one, and fully healing from his wounds, he went in search of his Master Darth Sidious. However along the way, he somehow found out that Sidious had a new apprentice, seeing this as an act of betrayal, Maul began to hate his former Master for this and planned on making his own Sith Order to use in killing Palpatine. Maul also tried to hunt down Obi-Wan Kenobi for defeating and embarrassing him. During the Clone Wars, while following a lead trying to find and kill Obi-Wan, he wound up on the planet Korriban where he met Dark Jedi Talon'Kai. In 2 BJP, Maul spent some time on his homeworld Iridonia where he discovered his real name and his brother, Savage Opress Darth Maul had been watching Asajj Ventress from a distance during the Clone Wars, and in 0 BJP he finally had his chance to ask for her apprenticeship. During The Battle of Boz Pity, Asajj received a life-threatening wound from Anakin Skywalker, and faked her death hoping to disappear. But, Maul was following her the whole time which eventually led to a confrontation between the two. Asajj vaguely remembered him from the time he spent on Rattatak, but because of her low heath, she easily lost to Maul. He then explained why he was there to her, and how he hoped to work with her. She was resistant at first, but as she recovered from her injuries, he looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health and all the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. After Asajj Ventess regained her health, the two of them went to Korriban to find Talon'Kai and to officially found Maul's new sith order Dark Sith. Category:Males Category:Dark Jedi Category:Dark Lords of the One Sith Category:Order of the Dark Lords members